Yorokobi Akarui
Yoroboki Akarui (よろこび・明るい) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone series. She plays as a midfielder for Raimon (CS) and a defender for Eldorado team 03. She is a manager and back-up defender of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Profile |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= *''"She has a Kinako-like personality, but she is somewhat amazing in her own ways~"'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *''"A happy-go-lucky girl with amazing skills and talents. Doesn't give up easily with the the encouragement of her friends."'' Background In the age of 4 her father's company temporarily moved and her mother and her relative, Domon Asuke takes care of her in America.Then she meets Ichinose Kazuya.She returned back to Japan at the age of 13 (which is the present time). Appearance She has light blonde hair which is tied into ponytail. Her hairstyle is based on Rushe.She wears the Raimon soccer uniform,jacket and the school uniform(which is only seen in her first appearance).She has green eyes and has a very light skin tone. Galaxy In Galaxy, her hairstyle became as two braids, two pink hair clips. She wears a yellow-mango blouse with a and a black-grey long-sleeved shirt. She also wears a green knee-long skirt with knee-long white socks and blue shoes. As a manager, she wears a green tracksuit, similar to Aoi's. She also doesn't wear her hair-clips unless it's on an official match. But she is shown not wearing her hair clips after they went to the other planets. Personality She has a very cheerful personality.She really cares for all her team mates.She is shown to be very supportive to her team. She started showing a more "competitive" or "tomboy-ish" personality on Galaxy. Plot (Chrono Stone) Three Kingdom Era After the 'Time Jump' and arrived back to the present time, Hamano came back running and told them there was a new transfer student.Everyone checked the bulletin board and Hanaki was shocked that her childhood bestfriend had returned and transfered in their school, everyone asked who she was and Hanaki told them she was a childhood friend. Shogunate Era She was not one of the chosen members but said that she will help Hanaki train. Jurassic Era She was chosen to go to the Jurassic Era with the others. She later chuckled about Hanaki's comment on their outfits. She loved seeing the dinosaurs and thanked Torb for saving Wandaba. She was the first one to try out the food and she liked it and ate like Torb, which made the others sweat drop. She along with the others were shocked about Kinako's keshin. She and the others were also shocked about Fei's keshin. She was shocked like the others about Kinako having the artifact and she asked how did she got it, Kinako just told her it was a secret and ran out, which left her confused. King Arthur's Era She was scared along with the others about the error. She was part of Entaku no Kishi. She was a reserved player in the match with 'Perfect Cascade'. She along with the others were teleported to El Dorado. Ragnorak Tournament She was put on El Dorado team 03. She heard Kinako's, Wnadaba's and Tenma's conversation and felt a mix of happiness and sadness. She along with the others were shocked about Fei being a part of Garu. She switched out Hayami and tried to steal the ball from Fei which resulted of her getting hurt. In episode 045, she used her Keshin ans keshin armed for the first time. She was really happy that Zanark mixi maxed and scored 2 goals using Great Max no Ore. She also noticed Saryuu being angry because of the scores. She also suffered a headache caused by Fei, but tried to resist it after Rei Rukh was destroyed. She also welcomed back Fei along with Raimon, and she hugged him for a short period. In Episode 49, she encouraged the whole Chrono Storm like the rest. She was sad that SARU won't listen to Tenma and Fei. She hugged Kinako good bye with Hanaki. Plot (Galaxy) She debuted in episode 4, as Ryuusei introduced her as SIJ's manager, which Tenma, Shindou, Tsurugi and Aoi are happy with. (i'm just gonna remain her debut cuz too lazy to type and stuff ;w;) Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 89 *'Dribbling': 80 *'Technique': 125 *'Block': 150 *'Speed': 109 *'Stamina': 85 *'Catch': 55 *'Lucky': 108 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFFlower Trap' *'SHRose Splash' *'OFSky Walk' *'SHTrio Drop' *'SHLegendary Bird' *'DF Moci Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SHDesert Heat' *'SKOiroke UP!' *'OFMoci Mochi Kinako Mochi Double!!' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SHCyber Shoot' *'DFFlower Trap' *'SHRose Splash' *'SHLegendary Bird' *'SHTrio Drop' *'OF Sky Walk' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SHDesert Heat' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'DF Flower Trap' *'SHRose Splash' *'SH Shellbit Burst' *'DF Moci Mochi Kinako Mochi' *'SH DNA Release' Keshin *'KH 'Butterfly Princess, Mariposa Keshin Fusion *'KHF 'Goddess of Beauty and Love, Venus Keshin Armed *'KHA 'Yorokobi Akarui + Butterfly Princess, Mariposa Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Darkia' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Saryuu Evan' **'SK Armed Saver' *'MIMAX Aoyama Shunsuke' *'MIMAX Ichinose Kazuya' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX' Miyoshi Hanaki *'MIMAX' Ichinose Kazuya *'MIMAX' Hakuryuu Relationships *Unnamed father (father) *Domon Asuka (uncle) *Akarui's older brother (older brother) *Yorokobi Eddy (younger brother) *Miyoshi Hanaki (Cousin) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon Dreams' *'Managers R' Trivia *Her name (よろこび・明るい) means Bright-joy. **Her name is exactly based on her personality. *She met Ichinose because of her relative, Domon. *Her appearance is based on Rushe. **Even though she looks like Rushe they don't appear to be related or even know each other. *She is said to be 15% American and 85% Japanese. *She has a character song with Hanaki which is entitled 'Watashitachi no tsuyoi kizuna'. **She has a character song entitled 'Anata no tsubasawohirogete!'. *In the GO Galaxy trailer, she is seen making a cameo in the audience. Then her second appearance in the trailer is cheering on Shinsei Inazuma Japan as their manager. *She shows an interest on Gandales Baran. Gallery Yorokobi Akarui/Gallery Notes *She is a protagonist in Kotoni~x's fanfic Blood, Sweat, Tears and...Music! *This character is fully made by Me *\(^o^)/* *'''Ask Me '''first before using her in anything Category:Fanmade Character Category:Raimon (GO) Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Category:Wood Element Category:♀ Charm Team Category:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Category:Manager Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) Category:Keshin User